Dark Secrets
by bookWrites
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Mark and Mary-Lynnette were actually renegade lamia hiding from the Night World? What would have happened if they met Ash and his sisters then? This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Secrets, a night world fanfic**

**Jasper (Mark) POV**

**CHAPTER 1: New neighbors in town**

"Rowan, Kestrel and Jade," Amoria said as we passed the old Victorian farmhouse.

"Huh?'', I said, not sure what she was getting at. I was lugging her telescope for her.

She shot me a patient look and repeated "Rowan. And Kestrel. And Jade. The names of the girls who're moving in. Or, should we say, bloodsuckers that are moving in." My sister tilted her head gracefully in the direction of the farmhouse-her hands were supporting the lawn chair.

"I really wish you would stop that," I replied, looking around for any humans who might have heard her. Shouldn't have bordered. There was nobody around, as usual.

"Stop what? It's true, their names are dead giveaways. Lamia, idiots named after nature etc. etc," my sister retorted bluntly.

I gave her a hard look. "You know what I mean, Ria. And, in case you've forgotten we are named after nature too. You are calling us idiots," I gestured at both of us. My sister didn't reply. It's was true, we are named after nature. Jasper, Amoria.

"I' m worried, Jazz. Will they find out?" she said in an almost inaudible mutter. I winced, the consequences horrible if someone from the Night World found us.

"Look, they won't. We managed to fool Mrs. Burdock, didn't we? After her, it should be a piece of cake to fool anyone else. Besides, these amulets will do their nut. We won't be found," I said firmly, putting on my best soothing voice. We both wore amulets on our necks. We got them from the crone herself, the Harman witch. They protected us, making us look like humans and also prevented vampires from realizing who we were.

"You're right. I'm getting paranoid. Could you set up the telescope here?" she asked, scraping some dirt off the ground. She started un-folding the lawn chair.

Silently, I put the telescope down. I stared at my sister. She didn't look very good. Her skin looked pale and dry, hair slightly mussed up and eyes tired. Nobody would suspect she was lamia. Plain, ordinary- looking features. The amulets did their job well, I thought to myself. She insisted on coming here to stargaze today. I wanted her to stay home but she refused. I knew she would have wanted to come out anyway. It was a blue moon today; she had informed him earlier on. Once, he had asked her why she loved the stars so much. She had given him a wistful look and said "I want something that will never go away, Jasper. It freaks me out that one day, all my human friends will die, Ann, Beth, George and I would still be around, stuck as a teenager.'' I understood how she had felt and was comforted by the fact that would always be beside me. Guiding me, helping me, irritating me to no end. I rolled my eyes at that last thought.

Ria turned and shot me a suspicious look, probably wondering why I was staring at her. "Oh, Jazz," she said suddenly, "we better careful. Start calling each other Mark and Mare more often"

I chuckled to myself. Those silly human names. Pathetic, really. Ria came up with them when we reached Briar Creek. It was only those names, and a slight bit of influencing, to make the Doyles believe that we were their long lost niece and nephew. They welcomed us in lovingly. Ria hated pretending and faking everything, but it was the only way. "Be safe, sis," I told her as I walked away.

I was slightly worried, but as long as we stuck together, we'll be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aria (Mary-Lynnette) POV **

**CHAPTER TWO: Suspicion**

I was crying.

It was a peaceful, silent night. Just the way l liked it. I stared at the sky. Above, the Milky Way cut diagonally across the sky, like a stream. I looked south and saw the constellation Sagittarius and Taurus. Slightly above the constellation Sagittarius, I could see the Lagoon Nebula. A collection of dust and gas and clouds of dead stars being recycled into new stars.

I knew humans would not be able to see this. Not even if they had a Newtonian reflector telescope. They would have needed something much, much better. Besides, it was not as though they were interested. Well, except for Jeremy. But Jeremy wasn't a human either. I stared at my telescope. I could see much better and clearer than it, but I needed to bring it along so that people wouldn't be overly suspicious. It was just a prop.

I hated the Night World. Full of laws and secrets. Sometimes I felt so stressed it was as though I would explode. It was a lonely world. I was only able to find solace in my brother, Jasper. But I wanted something… more. I wanted to share the night with someone else. Wanted somebody to understand me. Tears continued to flow freely down my face.

I thought about Jeremy again. I wondered what he was doing now. He would probably be in the woods, taking advantage of the full moon, running on four paws, without a single thought in the world. I felt a hot singe of envy. How I wish………….

Suddenly, I lifted my hand- and bought it face down on the lawn chair. It shattered into tiny, tiny pieces. I stared at what I done feeling detached and emotionless. You have got to stop feeling sorry for yourself, I thought firmly. You cannot afford to be weak! I remembered my father's words and felt my cool come back to me. He was right. I had to stay strong for both Jasper and me.

Cold and precise, I lifted up my telescope and walked back into the little path leading to the Doyle's home without looking back. I went into the house. Claudine was sitting on the sofa with Anthony. They were watching a television drama. "Darling Mary-Lynnette, you're home already? Oh, where is the lawn chair, hmmm?"

I looked into her big, china-blue eyes. "Nothing's wrong. Watch your TV," I whispered. Claudine looked dazed and bewildered. Her head suddenly turned back to the TV screen and eyes remained glued there. I felt tired and exhausted. A pair of hands took me gently by my shoulders and steered me up the stairs. "Everything alright?" Jasper asked eyes focused on me intently. I nodded. "I think you should see this," he said. "It involves the girls," he continued.

At this, my head snapped up and stared at him. I had no doubt that he was referring to the bloodsuckers. They must have moved in tonight. Strange, I thought that they would have waited for a few more days. I closed my eyelids and fought to keep myself from screaming out. "Show me," I replied, my voice hard.

Without saying anything else, Jasper took my hand and led me into his room. We both climbed out of the wide windows and perched ourselves on the roof, careful not to dislodge any tiles. He pointed towards the direction of the farmhouse which the bloodsuckers were occupying. It was dark now, and humans could barely see anything. But I am not a mere human. I felt my eyes dilate to its maximum and everything was suddenly as clear as daytime.

It was as though I was standing beside the bloodsuckers. One had chocolate hair; another had hair the color of spun silk and the other a rich, gold color .They were in the garden, shoveling dirt back into a whole they had dug. I could see a five foot long bagged object lying in the hole. It looked like a wrapped body.

"Interesting" I murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasper (Mark) POV**

**CHAPTER 3: Suspicion cont.**

I reached over and held my twin sister's hand tightly. I had been afraid of her reaction. She was the toughest girl I had ever met but I was wondering if even she could cope up with all the stress. I never want to go back to the life we had both had before. If the bloodsuckers find out who we were, that will be the very thing that will happen.

It won't happen. The thought from my sister formed in my head. I smiled at Ria; it had been ages since we last "mind spoke". As twins, we had an unusual connection. We felt each other's pain, both mentally and physically. We knew what each other was thinking, but lately Ria had been avoiding this mental connection. She did not want to worry me.

What do you think that is? She asked me in my head, referring to the wrapped object the girls were burying. I don't know-Wait! I started to reply but a thought suddenly struck me. Could that be Mrs. Burdock? I replied, feeling anxious and slightly confused.

Ria thought about it for a long moment. It could be, she replied. Or it could be some human they drained. Which possibility seems more believable to you?

We should check it out all the same. I know you want to have the least contact with them as possible, but I want to know if they are planning on going on a feeding spree. That's gonna attract attention. And it's also going to mean 'Bye Briar Creek, Hello some other old hick town.' I retorted.

Ria sighed. Tomorrow, then. But we must be extremely careful! Her last thought rang shrilly in my mind.

I nodded and turned my attention back to the girls. They had finished their job and were now getting ready to go back into the house. The chocolate-colored hair girl tapped the ground and nodded approvingly. She must be the one in charge of them, I realized.

The porch light of their house was turned out. Beside me, Ria shifted and stood up silently. I followed her and climbed back though my window into my room. When I had straightened up, Ria was already at the door.

"Sweet dreams," she whispered in her real voice, one so angelic that humans and night worlders alike stopped and stared. She gave me a faint smile before leaving the room, soft footsteps echoing silently in the hallway.

I lay down in my bed, confused thoughts and jumbled images flashing though my mind before sleep took control of me.

***

I inhaled my cup of hot chocolate and drained it in one gulp. I looked around at the dinner table. Claudine was merrily frying some bacon and Anthony was reading today's paper. Completely pointless, as nothing ever happened here and there was basically nothing to report on. Well, things may start getting interesting for once, I thought, suddenly remembering the girls.

Ria was looking at me, an amused smile on her face. Wondering if there was something on my face, I stared at my reflection on the back of a silver spoon and realized that I had a ring of hot chocolate around my mouth.

As I hurriedly wiped my face, Anthony looked up from his papers and said "I heard some weird news about Todd Akers and Vic Kimble today." "What happened to them?" Ria asked, more out of politeness than curiosity.

"They said that they had some kind of accident on Chiloquin road. Apparently there was no damage to the car but they seemed to have forgotten everything that happened during that day. They were missing for a couple of hours. They said something about having a mystical experience. How about that?" Anthony said.

Chiloquin road was the road Mrs. Burdock's house was on. And the boys lost some of their memories. It was too much of a coincidence. Could the girls have fed on them?

We will have to go tonight. Ria's thought formed in my mind, full of grimness and at the same time, calmness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amoria (Mary-Lynnette) POV**

**Chapter4: Confrontation **

The sun was setting. I walked down the familiar street that I normally used. My brother was at my side. The only difference was that I was going to meet three other bloodsuckers. Despite my worries, I felt the slight thrill of anticipation. I had not met one of my kind-apart from my brother-for a long time.

But I was not one of them now. Briefly, I considered what I was. The amulet which was hanging on my neck caught the light and seemed to flicker. It was actually a family heirloom, but I had given it to the Crone to place the shielding charm on. It was a beautiful necklace, made of black iron and inlaid with precious, blood-colored rubies the size of little stones. My brother had the same necklace as me. Funny how something so beautiful can repulse my brother and me so much.

The charm protected him and me. It took away most of our vampire powers, leaving us with powers like our superhuman sight and sense of smell. Other than that, we were basically human. Our looks changed too; facial features less distinctive and plainer. We attracted little attention. Night Worlders thought that we were the average vermin. In spite of all the help the necklace provided, I hated it. It made me feel like a freak, like a mutant and made me angry at myself.

This is no time to think about this matter.

You know the plan? I asked my brother in our normal 'mind speak'. He nodded and replied: you distract bloodsuckers; I smell the exquisite garden where our neighbor is possibly buried. Lovely.

At that last thought, I rolled my eyes. He was always unbearably sarcastic before we did anything crazy. It was his way of showing nerves.

We approached the house. I could see a shadow of a moving figure falling on the roller-blind of the second-floor windows. Looks like someone's home. Without hesitation, Jasper went into the garden and hid between several bushes. I walked to the front door. This was the time to make use of my acting skills.

I rang the door bell-or bell pull, smiling slightly. Mrs. Burdock was one eccentric vampire. I was a little thankful with that, I had a few slip-ups in my time with her but she never showed any sigh of suspicion. The bloodsuckers weren't answering. I rang the door bell again and started knocking the door.

"What can I do for you?" the beautifully modulated, soft voice inquired. A vampire with a tall willowy figure looked at me. Her hair was aglow with rich chestnut highlights. This must be Rowan.

"You must be Rowan," I said, putting a crazy grin on my face which made me look dumb and gullible.

"How did you know?"

"Your aunt mentioned you and your sisters. I thought of coming over to welcome you guys to the neighborhood!" I made my voice high and pitchy, and made sure that my eyes shone with enthusiasm.

At this, Rowan smiled and said something about me being so sweet and all. I felt disapproval rise in me. This vampire was so easy to fool. She would last a minute if she was in my shoes.

"……actually we're fine." I realized that she was trying to end the conversation and make me go away. I quickly thought of a human-topic and asked her about it. The next few minutes passed like this; me acting bright and cheerful, Rowan looking slightly awkward. I decided that it was time to pop the big question.

"So- how's your aunt?" I asked, a curious look in my eyes.

Rowan looked slightly hesitant and panicky. "She's fine," she said.

There, Jasper was right. So their aunt was probably buried in their garden now. "Do you mind if I speak to her for a minute?" I queried, knowing full well that I never will again.

I asked if she was having one of her headaches, and Rowan said that the truth was that she's gone for a few days. I pretended to looked surprised and shocked that Mrs. Burdock had left when the girls just came. When I looked up, I saw another bloodsucker walking up behind Rowan. The one with hair the color of dark gold.

Hmmm..... the girl didn't look sweet and innocent the way Rowan did. Good. I had enough of sugar princesses. She must be Kestrel. Everything about her seems wild, savage, and powerful. I liked her. Just like me, back when I was one of them. If this was a different time, different place, different world, we could have been friends. I acted a little frightened of Kestrel.

She inquired what was going on. I purposely made my words stumble and let my face become a mask of nervousness. When I was sure that Jasper would be done, I said with an air of one relieved "Well, it's getting late and I bet you guys have things to do. I should let you go." At this, Rowan and Kestrel looked at each other, probably deciding what they were going to do with me. "Oh, don't go yet," Kestrel said silkily. "Why don't you come inside?" I realized that they were going to try influencing me. Don't you even think about it, vamps, I thought savagely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jasper (Mark) POV**

**Chapter 5: Awareness**

"I'm Jade Redfern."

So, she was one of the darling Redferns, I thought. The last I heard was that the Redfern sisters were living in the Night World Island. No wonder she looked and sounded so out of place here. I quickly smiled and gave her a reassuring smile. "You're one of Mrs. Burdock's nieces."

We carried on for a while like this, exchanging simple talk. I inquired about the island where she formerly lived, and she became extremely vague and started to talk weirdly, as though she was suffering from some mental breakdown. Although the conversation would be perfectly logical to a Night Worlder, humans would make fun of her.

A big surge of anger directed towards the humans welled up in me. I couldn't explain it; it was as though I wanted to protect the bloodsucker. She seems so sweet, kind and considerate, though slightly quaint. She projected a waif, vulnerable image. The humans were really going to make fun of her. Jade made me smile easily. Just like Ria. I felt comforted by this thought.

Just then, I heard a wild crashing sound in the overgrown tangle of rhododendrons and blackberry bushes at the back of the gardens. I froze. What the hell was that? It sounded animalistic, inhuman. Jade looked equally terrified. She probably thought that it was someone-or something that was sent after her and her sisters to bring them back to their island. If this was the case, it did not bode well for Aria and me.

Okay, remember what father had always taught Ria and me. Never lose your head. Never ever. I remembered the fighting moves we had learnt since kids, and got myself ready. The only thing was, I might expose myself fighting in front of Jade. I swore out loud. Never mind, just try to convince Jade it was nothing, then makes sure she gets into the house before fighting.

"Hey." I spoke gently, and then touched her shoulder. "Hey, it's alright. It's probably one of the goats that got loose; goats can jump over any kind of fence." Jade immediately started shaking her head. Seeing that, I immediately tried to think of another what humans considered "logical" response. "Or a deer. When they're relaxed they sound like people walking," I continued calmly.

Jade shock her head again and when I tried explaining, she whispered angrily "I can't smell anything. It's that stupid pen. Everything smells like goat." I stared at her incredulously. I was painfully aware of that fact, having been choking it down every minute while I was talking to her. I was shocked at her slip-up. It was like waving to everybody "Oh look, I have an incredible sense of smell. Maybe I'm inhuman!"

A human scream-or worse, almost human scream ripped though the air. As it died, there was a wail that sounded definitely inhuman-at that moment, the blackberry bushes towards the south quivered. Parted. Something was coming.

I pushed Jade aside and looked into the bushes. The first thing I saw was Aria. Things happened very quickly from then. Jade rushed forward, intending to attack-and I stopped her just in time. "No! That's A-Mary-Lynnette, my sister," catching myself in time before I said out her real name. "She's my sister," I repeated.

Ria's face was composed, eyes opaque, revealing none of her feelings. Though our bond, I could feel that she was just worried about me. Jade got a grip on herself, and then I introduced each other. Ria's words were cold and sharp. Let's get out of here, she thought. It was not a request, it was a command. I made a quick excuse to Jade and Ria steered me off to the path she trampled in.

"Why don't you both go through there? It's like a path," Jade said, pointing to another path concealed between two bushes. Humans wouldhave not be able to see it. I raised my eyebrow. We could both see the path since just now, but we simply did not take it to prevent Jade from being suspicious. We walked to the path and I turned, taking one last look at Jade.

"You both com back sometime," She said cordially. "Help us milk the goats like Aunt Opal said. She gave us very strict orders before she went on vacation." Vacation? That's their excuse? So, the girls who met Ria must have messed up earlier on and were trying to cover their tracks by telling Jade to tell us this. I was right then. The old lady is buried in the garden.

*****

I was lying on my sister's bed. She had just filled me in on what happened. "What are we going to do now?" I questioned. My sister was sitting close to me and I could feel the warmth coming from her body.

"I'm not sure. We simply have to wait this one out as we cannot do anything that will arise their suspicions. I'm worried for any family who might drop in and interfere with whatever the girls are planning to do. We will have to see what will happen first, before taking any action," my sister replied. I could sense that she was exhausted.

I thought about Jade again. I think I love her.

No, I'll not do anything that will endanger my sister. I will not put her in harm's way. The girls are dangerous-if they discover our secret. I disliked the other two sisters; I felt incredibly angered that they wanted to influence my sister, the only person left who cared about me. I'll not put her in harm's way.

My gaze shifted to my sister. She looked strained and worried. Someday, I promise you will have happiness, I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! (And girls). I'm so, so sorry I took so long to update! Seriously! My finals were just round the corner and I barely had enough time to do anything. The next update wouldn't take so long, I promise. **

**Anyway, I want to thank:**

**DiVaGiRl13,**

**bridgetisdancing,**

**Night Goddess Nyx**

**And Sparkly Fangs **

**For reviewing Dark secrets! I hope you'll like this chapter. It's kinda cliffy.**

*******

**Amoria (Mary-Lynnette) POV**

**CHAPTER 6: Encounter**

I opened my eyes and instinctively winced.

My first conscious thought was that something was wrong. I sat up straight, oddly tensed. Sunlight was pouring through the window into my room, distorting my vision and giving me an immediate headache. I groaned and flopped myself back onto the bed. Maybe the sunlight's messing with my head. Why would I feel as though something crazy is going to happen then? I should have bought darker curtains, I thought grimly.

It was already 10 o'clock. Jasper had been awake ages ago. I have no idea how he manages to wake so early and face that stupid sunlight. Get up, I commanded myself. Get up and act normal already. I pushed myself off the bed and blindly grabbed a pair of ill-fitting jeans and a tee. Trying to ignore my pounding headache I made my way into the bathroom.

I peered into the mirror and stared. For one long, absurd moment, I wanted to laugh. Laugh at the change in me. My hair was lank and thin. My black hair seemed to suck all the color out of my face, making me look wan and pale. It wasn't just my looks. It was me; living with humans, or what in my former life I thought were vermin. They weren't so bad after all. Just another lie implanted in me by the Night World.

Boy, I wished my father heard that last thought.

I chuckled softly and walked down the stairs. Maybe I should go to the gas-station today and give Jeremy a hand. Maybe I could- BAM. That's when it hit me. The scent of fresh violets, early-morning dew and a touch of sunlight. Lamia. I knew something was off today. I scowled deeply, but was thankful that there was only one of them.

"Why would she keep goats? I think she told Mary-Lynnette that it would help since she couldn't get out that much anymore." I heard Claudine say in a low, sensual voice. Oh God, do all humans love to flirt when they see someone good-looking? What am I going to do? I nearly growled in frustration, but I managed to stop myself in time. The male vamp may hear me.

Ria? What's wrong? Jasper thought, concerned and strong, came to me. There's a lamia guy in the house. I sent back. What?! I'm coming now.

No! Let me deal with this. In case he suspects anything, I'll need you as back-up. Jasper was silent for a moment. Then, with reluctant sigh, he replied. Fine, keep safe though. I was too tense to reply.

Not going to be easy, I thought as I edged into the kitchen, seeing him through a mirror. The vamp was lanky and elegant, his long legs stretched out. Ever-changing eyes were tilted wickedly, and he had a lazy grin on his face. He looked familiar. I surveyed him, wondering if he could find out. There was something intelligent under the fatuous and arrogant façade he put on.

It was then that he half-turned and wriggled his fingers at me. Damn. "Hi there,'' he said in that lazy voice of his. I looked away before he could see my contempt and disgust. He probably thought I was staring at him because of how he looked. Most vamps were like that. Newsflash! I. Am. Not. Impressed. Go play with some other girl, loser.

"Wait, don't go yet. Come and meet Mrs. Burdock's nephew," Claudine trilled.

Mrs. Burdock's nephew? Nephew?!

Oh, God. Ash Redfern. No wonder he looked familiar. I remember seeing him on several formal occasions before, but I had never spoke nor introduced myself to him. Tense and angry, I took a deep breath and arranged my features to those typical of human girls meeting highly attractive male blondes.

I grabbed a Coke out of a six-pack blindly and shut the refrigerator door. It's time see how well I could act. I walked into the living room with hunched shoulders, suggesting vulnerability. My gaze was on the floor, giving me a good view of his Nike tennis shoes. He stood up, and I looked at his T-Shirt which had a black iris emblazoned on it. Of course.

I reached for his hand and-

Contact.

Something odd happened.

Old. Frozen in time.

_Don't I know you?_


End file.
